Talk:Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai/@comment-24107202-20180710140041/@comment-29686889-20180710202614
8) Raven VS Twilight Sparkle (5.5/10) (The Match-Up itself is stupid, both have better opponents, and Twilight didn't even land a single hit. Also, I'm a bit unsure about the outcome, and I would've prefered Bill vs Discord if we were to have another MLP fight) 7) Sora VS Pit (6/10) (It was just made to please KH fanboys, and it was unfair anyway because the version of Pit used has literally only 1 game. Although the animation was pretty good and I guess I agree with the outcome, but they lowballed both Sora and Pit to the freaking floor) 6) Jotaro VS Kenshiro (6.5/10) (The Match-Up is good, both characters deserved to be in Death Battle. However, the animation wasn't as good as I expected it to be, assuming how hyped was everyone about this. Unsure about the outcome though. But anyway, the animation was good regardless of my standards, even though I dislike how everyone overrates this episode just because of the Match-Up itself) 5) Black Panther VS Batman (7/10) (Batman. Is. Back. For. The. Third. Time....The fight was really good, like the part of the lions, and the Match-Up itself was good. A bit stompy though.) 4) Crash VS Spyro (8.5/10) (The animation was great, the Match-Up was pretty good, a fucking piece of stompy shit though, but the research was good too, so nothing really to complain about) 3) Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate (9/10) (Finally. FUCKING finally. And I ain't talking about the Match-Up, but about the animation. A 2D fight over 4 minutes...my god. The Match-Up was pretty requested, and one of my most requested ones, although I'm a bit unsure about the outcome, but hey, even they said it could go either way) 2) Leon Kennedy VS Frank West (9.5/10) (Before anyone says anything: No. The comment about me talking shit about this Match-Up wasn't written by me: but by my brother, even though he ended up liking the episode when it finally came out. All things said, this was probably the only fight of this season, alongside Ryu VS Jin, that ever got me hyped when revealed. I love Dead Rising, and I have good memories with Resident Evil. Needless to say, the Match-Up itself was awesome, although I would have prefered Chris VS Frank or Leon VS Chuck. The research was cool as well. This battle was as close as it could ever be, and even though I prefer Frank over Leon, I actually liked the outcome and it's reasoning. The animation was also awesome, although it could have been a bit longer or evem 3D. One of the best Death Battles ever anyway.) 1) Ryu VS Jin (10/10) (The best 3D fight since Dante VS Bayonetta. I don't give a crap about the skeptical turds that are always saying "I won't listen to their reasoning, Jin stomps". Screw that. The research was great, I'm a bit unsure about the outcome, although I do agree. The animation...not even gonna point out how great it was. The Match-Up got me hyped, and even more when I knew it was gonna be 3D. The song was pretty cool, specially because it reminds me of the TJ Combo theme, and yeah, I obviously know it was made by the same person. I don't live under a rock. Also, loved the RWBY Easter Egg, and I'm glad we finally had a SF win after nearly 6 years.) Fun Fact 1: I just finished watching RWBY a few hours before the DB came out for YT, so I kind of felt a Deja Vu in my mind while watching Ryu VS Jin. Fun Fact 2. This took me over an hour to write.